High intensity flashlights are commonly carried by police and other law enforcement agents to aid in illuminating dark locations and to serve as a form of self defense. A bright intense light can temporarily stun or disorient an attacker when the light is directed at the attacker's eyes. Civilian versions of these flashlights are currently available in various shapes and sizes.
Many of the commercially-available self defense or tactical flashlights adapted for civilian use are intentionally large, bulky and heavy so that they can also be used as a club for striking in self defense. While these flashlights work well, they are not particularly well adapted for use by women and children who tend to prefer smaller and lighter flashlights.
Although some flashlights have been designed with reduced size and weight, they tend to overlook certain operating or human factors that are common to women. One factor overlooked is the long fingernails commonly worn by women. It has been found that long fingernails tend to interfere with the housings surrounding on-off switches of the type used in self defense and tactical flashlights.
This interference is a particular problem on flashlights having rear end-cap switches which are bordered or surrounded by a rim. When the switch is depressed in an axial or longitudinal direction, a long fingernail tends to abut or snag against any rim or other structure around the switch. This can prevent proper operation of the switch and result in a damaged fingernail.
Although some flashlight end cap switches project rearwardly and outwardly from the end cap, these exposed switches are easily activated unintentionally when bumped or dropped. This can unknowningly turn on the flashlight and drain the battery or batteries.
To overcome these problems, a compact flashlight has been designed with clearance for fingernails when operating and end cap switch, yet provides a guard around the end cap switch to prevent accidental actuation of the switch. The body and end cap of the flashlight are ergonomically designed for easy and comfortable one-handed operation.